Happily Ever After?
by Amarante Akio
Summary: After two years of hell in the Palace, Jak expected to pick up where he'd left off; what he doesn't realize is he's not the only person that's changed.
1. Happily Ever After? Part 1

Ah ha! Finally this author proudly presents a three-shot of the Jak and Keira variety!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Jak and Daxter series.

* * *

**Happily Ever After?-Part 1**

Helping the underground, doing Krew's dirty work, and trying to stay alive in Haven City under the watchful eyes of the Krimson Guards and the Baron, 'Is that really all I live for these days?'

It seemed like ever since the 15 year old had somehow managed to get the Rift Rider started, his life had been hell. Being held in captivity for two years, having his veins injected day and night with eco, being given barely enough food to survive, and left alone to die in a jail cell had harden him more that he ever thought possible.

For the past two months Jak felt like a ghost, floating here and there, doing what he was told to get the job done and just survive. The work or the danger some of the missions possessed offered no adrenaline rush, nothing he ever did made the numbness inside of him go away. He tried to put on a brave face for Daxter, smiling, laughing, joking; he resolved to never talk about what happened there, the kind of pain he had gone through was too unimaginable for the ottsel to understand or comprehend. So he kept the pain locked up, never telling anyone, never letting anyone in; he would face his memories by himself, it was better that way…

"Ha! 1 minute and 47 seconds! Let's see the pigs of this city beat that!" Daxter cheered excitedly.

"Huh?" Jak shook his head, trying to regain his focus.

"Krew said we had to meet the mechanic in under three minutes! We made it in less than two! Isn't that awesome Jak?"

It took a few seconds for Jak to realize that he'd even been driving, "Yeah Dax…that's great," he mumbled with a fake smile. Jak jumped off the zoomer, and headed towards her office, hoping for something to keep him busy for a long time.

* * *

Sirens, screaming, and screeching of zoomers and hellcats was only a few feet behind Jak. A gigantic hellcat was coming right at him, there wasn't enough time to move out of the way so the blond did the only thing he could, he grabbed his best friend and jumped out. The hell cat collided into his small zoomer and both blew up. Jak shielded Daxter's body with his own and ran until he could duck into a small a small dark alley. 

"This should be a safe spot to hide for a few minutes, once the heat dies down a little bit we make a run for the Underground, sound good Dax?" Jak breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"Jak, can I ask you something?" Daxter asked.

Jak raised an eyebrow at him. Daxter seemed unaffected by their escape and instead was looking at Jak with unfamiliar serious expression. Daxter had hardly said a word since they met with the mechanic, and it seemed like something was bothering him. Jak kneeled on one knee so he was eyelevel with the ottsel and nodded, "Sure Dax, anything."

"You still like Keira right?"

Jak blinked at him but nodded.

"Then why were flirting so hard core with that mechanic?"

Jak tensed up and just glared at Daxter, thinking he must be joking. His continued look of seriousness told him otherwise.

It was supposed to be an easy mission, he'd get there in under three minutes, join her team and doing some driving every once in awhile on the side, what could be complicated about that? But from the second he walked in, all he could do was stare at the thin female from behind the tattered thin sheet. Even after he left the mechanic's office and was off completing his mission all he could do was think about the strange mechanic. He felt so guilty, he been in love with Keira for as long as he could remember, so then why couldn't he get her off his mind? She'd been rude and annoyed with him, she obviously didn't care whether they lived or died but still…there was something about the way she spoke, the way she carried herself, the natural grace and beauty in her body language that was hard to ignore.

Jak never answered Daxter's question but instead hopped onto a parked zoomer and started the engine, eager to escape to the safety of his dreams.

* * *

Torn was more than prepared to tear into him for the unauthorized attack on the Palace. After doing a make up mission, Jak flopped on his uncomfortable bunk bed in the Underground and tried to ignore his best friend's loud snoring as he buried his face into the small pillow. 

"Hey Jak?"

"What Torn?" he mumbled tiredly.

"How did you get into the Palace?" the ex-KG asked with curiousty.

"Through an old lift. Vin was the one who rerouted everything but a racing mechanic at the stadium was the one who gave us the idea."

"Hmm that's strange. I wonder why she helped you, it doesn't make any sense," Torn pondered to himself.

"Why is that so strange? Isn't she a member of the Underground?"

"Not really," Torn mumbled, "She used to be the best damn member we had, until she-" he stopped mid sentence. Jak turned over to see his usually calm 'boss' with his fists and teeth clenched. Emotions played on the young man's face: anger, frustration and possibly the most confusing, hurt.

"What's your problem? Did you have a thing for this chick?" Jak asked raising an eyebrow. The only women he ever seen Torn so much as glance at was Ashelin, but was there someone he had stronger feelings for?

"Just go to sleep Jak, you've got a lot of shit to do tomorrow," he answered, turning back to the pile of paperwork spread all over his desk. Jak thought about trying to ask a few more questions, but decided not to push it, not much was secret behind these walls and Jak knew he'd find out eventually.

* * *

Jak sighed as he looked over Haven Forest. Daxter had gotten sick of him and was at the Hip Hog Salon with Tess which gave him some alone time between missions. Jak thought that a night of sleep would clear his head but if anything, it had only gotten worse. Jak kept going over in his head what Torn had said the night before. Although he had tried to pump Torn for more information he quickly gave them plenty of missions to keep the two busy, seeming eager to send them off. 

'There's something about that girl…something he knows that he's not telling me- Its gotta tie in to that dream I had last night,' Jak pondered running his hair.

_It was dark everywhere Jak looked, except a path of light in front of him. 'Where am I?' Slowly a figure in the distant began walking towards him. As the figure got closer it's features began more distinct, it was definitely a woman. He squinted trying to see her face but she kept it covered with a black cloak._

"_Hey your one of Krew's new errand boys right?" she asked in a mocking tone, he could hear the smile in her voice._

_Jak's heart fluttered just hearing her voice again, "You're the mechanic."_

"_I have a name you know."_

"_Why don't you tell me it then?" he asked in a husky voice, "Or better yet, take that cloak off so I can see your face," he said walking towards her._

_She stuck out her hand when he got too close and put a hand on his chest._

"_You know who I am Jak," she mumbled sadly, looking down._

"_Please tell me, just me see," he begged taking her soft hand in his and moving closer, his other hand reaching towards the cloak. His fingers grasped the end of it and he began to pull it back._

"I was so damn close to finding out," he said out loud, angrily swiping his hand across the water.

"_You know who I am Jak."_

"No I don't! There's no one who-" Jak stopped mid sentence and looked down and watched as the water lines from his splash…formed Keira's smiling face.

'How could I have been so stupid! A mechanic, a female mechanic in Haven City? The attitude, the voice the-the everything! I can't believe I didn't see it!' he thought in both anger and excitement.

He sped down the streets of Haven City, much faster than the speed limit allowed. Several Krimson Guards had tried to chase after him, but even going top speed couldn't keep up his pace and eventually gave up. He clumsily parked the zoomer and jumped out before it even stopped moving. If Keira was 'the race mechanic' he didn't want to waste any time getting to her.

He ran in and saw a female sitting in a stool, not behind a curtain but had her back to him.

"Ke-" he stopped when she turned around. She was young, around 17, pretty, and even had streaks of blue in her long hair…but she wasn't Keira.

"Hey handsome, something I can help ya with?" She asked as her eyes scanned down his body, her long multi-colored hair moving with her.

"You're-there must be some kind of mistake-I mean you couldn't be-"

"My name is Tabitha…but baby I can be whoever you want me to be." She got up from her seat and walked the few feet separating them, swinging her hips seductively as she walked, her long multi-colored hair flowing behind her.

"You weren't-I was here yesterday, were you-"

"Shh…" Tabitha put a finger over his lips and smiled, "I was here yesterday, almost all day. I think I remember you now that I think about it," she whispered running her hands up his arms and finally settling them around his neck.

'She was the mechanic from yesterday… she isn't Keira…' he thought, trying to hide his disappointment.

"But why don't you spark my memory," Tabitha mumbled, pressing her lips, and body against his.

The young girl molded well against him and had soft tender lips that any man would have loved the opportunity to kiss; unfortunately Jak wasn't one of them. Yesterday all he could think about was this girl, what she looked like, how she walked, what her hobbies were and of course what kissing her would be like. But now that he had her, he was disappointed at how unsatisfying it was. He thought for sure she could be the person to make the numbness go away, the person fill the whole inside of him, but if anything she made him feel worse. Jak felt nothing for her, and quickly shoved Tabitha away when she tried to slip her tongue in his mouth.

Tabitha didn't seem offended and even smirked at him, "Ohh you're a feisty one, I like that," she said trying to grab him again.

He held back her arms and glared, "So you're the only person who works here, you were the one I talked to yesterday?" He was annoyed and frustrated and didn't want to deal with this annoying girl any longer than he had too.

Tabitha pouted at him, "Why are you playing so hard to get? Come on my apartment isn't far away! Let me just close this place down, we go back to my place and-"

"I don't want to go to your damn apartment!"

"You wanna do it here? In my boss's office? That's so kinky! I love it!" she exclaimed with sudden excitement, eagerly going over to one of the long desks to move things off it.

He could feel his dark side getting restless, it wanted to come out and he couldn't let it or this girl would be dead within a few seconds.

Jak roughly grabbed her arm, turned her towards him, and aimed his blaster mod at her head. "I'm only gonna ask you one.more.time. Understand?" Tabitha eyes widened and she quickly nodded, finally taking him seriously. "Are you the girl I talked to yesterday, the one who was behind the curtain?"

"No! I've never been allowed to go behind that damn curtain! That must have been my boss! Keira Hagai! I just watched over the place today while she took the day off, you have to believe me!" Tabitha begged.

"Keira? She's here?" Jak asked with excitement.

"Not today but I promise she will be tomorrow! Or if you really want you to you could go to the Palace! She's probably back by now!"

"Palace? Why would she be at the Palace?" he asked, his grip on the blaster mod going slack and falling to his side.

Tabitha had been terrified only seconds ago but regained her flirty posture and smirked. "Your new around here aren't ya? Keira lives at the Palace, she has for over a year now, it was all over the news. But everything she does is all over the news now," Tabitha laughed.

"But why would she live there?"

"Why wouldn't she? Her fiancé is that hot commander of Krimson Guard."

"No, you must be thinking of the wrong person! I'm talking about Keira Hagai," he insisted shaking his head.

"Hon," Tabitha started, trying to hide her jealousy, "Keira Hagai is going to be marrying Errol, the commander of the Krimson Guard, in two days."

* * *

Let me know what you guys think, I'd love to hear some input so please review! 


	2. Happily Ever After? Part 2

Thanks tons to the three who reviewed and I hope to see more in the future. But ignoring my hopeful ramblings, here is part 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Jak and Daxter series.

* * *

**Happily Ever After?-Part 2**

Jak blankly stared at Tabitha, his voice void of any emotion. He blinked a few times before he slowly headed towards the door.

"Wait!" She screeched, running after him and grabbing onto his tunic, "We shared an amazing kiss, I don't even know your name, and now you want to leave me?"

Jak looked down at her. Tabitha looked so young and fragile looking, he could tell she needed him for than just bed partner.

"Shouldn't that tell you something?" Her face fell and slack on him weakened. Jak felt no resistance as he pulled away from her, and felt no guilt as she fell to her knees in desperation as he left; the zoomer roared to life and he hopped on. He didn't hear Tabitha throw a wrench against a wall in frustration or the sound of her crying as he drove away.

Speeding down the streets on Haven City seemed unimportant and he even went below the speed limit. Other drivers honked and cursed him out but he didn't respond to any of them and kept his eyes on the road.

He calmly walked down the stairs to the Underground and walked through the automatic doors where Torn and Daxter were both waiting.

"Dammit Jak where the hell have you been! I've been trying to call you all day!"

"I left my communicator in Haven Forest," Jak evenly answered, sitting on his bunk bed.

"And why didn't you go back and get it? Or stop by here? We've been swamped today Jak, we can't afford to have you slack off!"

Jak leaned over and buried his face in his hands, not seeming to care about what the ex-KG had to say.

"Are you even listening!"

"Not really Torn," Jak answered in the same monotone voice, "And I can't say I really care whether you were busy or not, I had better things to do."

Torn's fists and teeth clenched.

"Like what-Jak! You've got lipstick on!" Daxter suddenly declared.

Jak reached up and rubbed a finger across his dry lip and looked in disgust at the red residue left behind on his fingertips. 

"What, so putting on make up was more important than doing your job!"

"Jak was getting some action! Way to go buddy! Who was it with? Was that hot babe at the bakery shop? The bar downtown? Assssssshhheeelllinnn?" Daxter teased leaning towards Torn.

"No it was the mechanic."

The room went silent.

"Oh…so you kissed her?" Dax asked, suddenly seeming uncomfortable.

"She kissed me, well shoved her tongue down my throat more like it," he answered, closing his eyes and trying to shake the memory out of his head. He'd much rather face this memory than the one following.

"That's a damn lie!" Torn suddenly screamed, nearly knocking over his desk, "She would never go near a piece of shit like you!"

"She had her hands all my over me, she wanted me to go back to her place so we could really get things going," Jak added with a cruel smirk. The sound that emitted from Torn's throat could only be described as snarl as he glared death rays at Jak, daring him to continue.

"But that's too far away for me so she suggested us just going at it right there on her desk."

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying Torn. But don't worry, you can bang that little slut all you want, you're used to sloppy seconds right? Mar knows you're not Ashelin's first choice."

That last, malice filled comment was all it took to set off the tattooed 30 year old. In less than a second, Torn had jumped over his desk, knocked Jak to the floor, and had a fist in his face.

Ashelin wasn't usually out this late with all the perverts and low lives running around Haven City at night, but she needed to discuss the Krimson Guard's new safety procedures with Torn, or at least that was what she was telling herself. She smiled and tried to hide her obvious enthusiasm for the rugged ex-KG. As she gracefully descended down the stairs to the Underground, she stopped and raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'What's that noise?'

Cursing, yelling, glass breaking, wood ripping in half; it was clear what Ashelin had stumbled in on. She defensively pulled out her hand pistol and ran through the automatic doors. She expected to see metal heads, the Krimson Guard, or one of Torn's other numerous enemies; what she didn't expect was to see Jak and her boyfriend-make that friend-wrestling on the dirty Underground floor with pieces of glass, metal, and wood thrown around the small room.

"Come on guys! Please break it up! I don't wanna have to clean this!" Daxter pathetically begged from a safe distance.

Ashelin could only watch as the two ignored the orange rat and continued duking it out. Torn currently had the advantage and was pinning Jak down with one hand and punching the blond with the other. Their positions were constantly changing, one suddenly becoming dominant over the other. Ashelin knew she should of at least tried to step in and defend Torn, but watching two extremely attractive men wrestle was much too entertaining to stop.

Tess hopped down the stairs, humming a tune as she went, blissfully unaware of what was happening behind the automatic doors.

"Hey Torn! I've got those-What the hell is going on!" She screamed finally noticing the brawl in front of her. 

"Tess baby! I'm so glad you showed up! Torn and Jak wouldn't stop fighting and Ashelin's not helping!" Daxter whined, pointing a finger at the curvy commander.

"Ashelin!"

"Huh?" Ashelin responded, finally snapping out of her daze.

"Help me separate them! They're tearing the place up!"

"So?" Tess put her hands on her hips and glared.

"Fine, you grab Jak, I'll grab Torn…You love to ruin my fun," Ashelin pouted.

The two women were way stronger than anyone gave them credit for, and after a few tugs successfully separated the two.

"Let go me!" Jak yelled struggling against Tess' strong grip.

"Ashelin come on! I gotta kick his ass!"

Ashelin held on tightly, maybe tighter than necessary…

Both men, finally seeing struggling wasn't an option, glared each other down while they tried to catch their breath. Pieces of hair had been pulled out, scratches marred both of their bodies, and each had tons of bruises that were gonna hurt tomorrow, but no serious injuries were visible. 

"Now does anyone care to share what just happened?" Tess asked in a surprisingly stern tone, as if scolding children.

"This asshole misses almost an entire day of work because he was too busy trying to get in Keira's pants!" Torn screamed angrily. He went to dive forward again but Ashelin's strong arms kept him in place.

"Keira? Keira Hagai? She would never do that! She's gonna be marrying Errol in less than a week!" Tess retorted, letting go of Jak in disgust.

"Ke-Keira? She's the racing mechanic?" Daxter quietly asked in disbelief.

"I said a female _race mechanic _tried to stick her tongue down my throat, I never mentioned a name," Jak calmly responded.

"You son of a bitch! We all know Keira's the only one who works there!" Torn shrieked.

"The race mechanic who kissed me was Tabitha."

Torn's struggling ceased and tension immediately filled the room, "Oh…"

"Our Keira has been at that damn racing garage all this time Dax. For the past three months I've been searching for her, asking around, talking about her; this whole damn time every one of you knew exactly where I could find her and none of you said a word." It wasn't a question, it was statement and none of them knew what to say to make it right.

"Torn you must really hate me. I've done every mission you've ever asked me to do, every last one. So then why couldn't you tell me?"

"Look Jak… I had good reasons alright?"

"Like what? Are you in love with her or something? Didn't want her to be with anyone else except you or your buddy Errol?"

"My feelings toward Keira are none of your business!" Ashelin couldn't help but wince, Keira had always been a sore subject for the 25 year old. Her smile and natural beauty seemed to catch the eyes of almost man in Haven City; about a year ago, Ashelin could had sworn Torn was one of them. 

"So she's marrying Errol huh?" Jak laughed and shook his head. His laugh held no hint of happiness or amusement, it was empty, almost as empty as he felt. He sighed and walked to the door.

"Wait Jak! What are you gonna do?" Daxter asked in desperation as he tried to catch up to the blond. Jak just put his hand up and shrugged. With that Jak ran up the stairs, hopped on the nearest zoomer, sped off, and didn't look back. The others in the Underground stood in silence for a few minutes before they wordlessly began the task of cleaning the dark office.


	3. Happily Ever After? Part 3

Ok ok so I know you guys expected this to be the last chapter but the rest of the story was way to important to just shove into one chapter so I decided to expand it just a little bit longer. But only 1-2 more chapters after this, I promise. -crosses fingers- Anyways a big thank you to my fabulous readers and especially my reviewers, I hope this chapter will hold you off for a couple of days until I can get more out.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Jak and Daxter series.

* * *

**Happily Ever After?-Part 3**

"Hey baby! Where ya goin?"

"Come here sweetie! I'll show ya a real good time!"

Keira rolled her eyes and continued walking. 'Damn drunks…' If she hadn't been so close to the Palace she might have been more worried, but she was in the eye sight of the Krimson Guards on night guard. If any of the pigs even approached her they'd be dead before they could blink; being the fiancé of the their boss did have its perks.

The two KG tipped their heads down in respect as she passed, she smiled in response before boarding her elevator. Keira hummed a tune to herself as it quickly ascended at break neck speeds. Her communicator buzzed in her pocket and she quickly undid her shirt pocket button to let it out.

"Keira where are you? You didn't call," the voice worriedly asked on the other line. She smiled affectionately at the communicator and stepped out of the elevator.

"I'm at the Palace. Sorry I didn't call you earlier, I was out putting the last minute touches on the wedding plans," she excitedly replied as she continued walking down the long hallway to her apartment. She shook her head at all the Krimson Guards on the way, Errol was way too paranoid.

A sigh came through on the other side of the communicator, "Keira I told you not to worry about that, I've got people working on it so you don't even have to lift a finger."

The two Krimson Guard standing outside her door moved aside and she opened the door, locking it behind her.

"But Errol this is my wedding too! I want to do something!" she whined into the communicator as she flipped the lights on and flopped on her over sized couch.

"No no I insist. Now honey get some sleep, I'll stop by your room tomorrow morning around 8 alright? I love you." The communicator went silent and fell limp in her hands before she could respond. She held the communicator in her hands for a few seconds before she softly set it next to her on the coffee table. She hugged her knees to her chest and laid on her side.

Keira's apartment was gigantic, fully furnished with furniture that she knew she could never afford, and perfect to the very last detail; the only problem was it wasn't her. The apartment was cleaned head to toe daily by maids, the kitchen was stocked with the finest food from around the world, the sheets of her king size bed were changed frequently, and her bathroom was full of aroma candles, top brand shampoos, conditioners, bath oils and perfumes that she never could never even fathom paying for on her own salary. Anyone in Haven City or really anywhere would of loved the chance to stay here. If that was true, why did she hate coming home every night?

Maybe it was because there was no racing trophies, no medals, no blue prints for zoomer designs, no spare parts lying around, no pictures of Sandover, no personal momentos, no signs that Keira Hagai, race mechanic, lived here at all.

As their wedding day drew closer Keira couldn't help but feel anxious. She knew all brides went through this, wondering if they were making the right decision, wondering if they could really spend the rest of their life together; the difference was most brides don't think about their best friend nearly as much as Keira thought about hers. Keira had waited 2 years for her childhood crush to pop up and make everything right again but he never did. Jak wasn't there her first night in Haven City, he wasn't there when she joined the Underground, he wasn't there when Errol asked her out, and he wasn't there when Errol had asked Keira to marry him.

'I can't keep waiting for him, I need to move on,' she thought with determination, 'Jak was just a crush, Errol is…the love of my life…' The words sounded wrong, almost like she was lying to herself and she couldn't figure out why.

With a sigh she headed towards her room, it was only 10, way earlier than she normally went to bed but she didn't want to think about this anymore, she was marrying Errol and that was that. Before she even turned on the light she could tell someone was there, sprawled across her bed.

Keira froze outside the door and frantically looked around for a weapon but couldn't find anything. 'How the hell did he get past the millions of guards?' she wondered, pushing the door open slightly. She was being stupid, she should of gotten the Krimson Guards outside, or called Errol, but she didn't, she could handle this creep on her own.

Keira opened the door a little bit more and slowly slunk in without turning the lights on, she hoped he was asleep and would be easy to knock out. She tip toed over till she got to the edge of the bed and groped around till her hands landed on the strangers chest. With a smirk she balled up her fist and rammed it in the general direction of his face. She smiled triumphantly, thinking she'd taken out her assailant with little effort, until he grabbed her hand.

"Hey, will you cut it out? Not like a gigantic ring would hurt or anything," the strangers husky voice sarcastically mumbled.

She glared where she imagined his face must be, "Get out now, my fiancé is-"

"Errol?"

"Yes. If you don't leave right now, I swear Errol will make your life a living hell," she weakly threatened, starting to get nervous.

He laughed dryly, "Think he already beat ya to it." Keira tried again to punch him with the other hand. But of course he caught that one too.

"Thought you were the Underground's best fighter, being with Errol turned you into a wuss?" he taunted. She gasped, 'How does he know about the Underground?' She tried to jerk her hands out of his grasp but they wouldn't move. Finally as a last ditch effort she screamed, hopefully loud enough to get the KG's attention.

His hand left her fist and covered her mouth. He pulled her into the big bed and crawled on top of her, he pinned Keira's arms and legs down with his legs and used his hand to keep her mouth shut. She should have been terrified, but if anything she annoyed.

"Get off of me fatso!" she muffled against his hand between screams. He laughed and kept his hand covering her mouth.

"When you're done screaming I'll get off, I try to make it a habit to not rape my best friend."

She froze and stared at him through the darkness, trying to focus on his face.

"Who are you?" she whispered when he finally took his hand off her mouth. He rolled off of her and walked towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" she yelled after him. 'This is nuts! He's probably some creepy drunken pervert! Why do I care who he is?'

He stopped at the door and turned the lights on. She had to blink a few times for her eyes to get adjusted. From the back he seemed to be a normal teenager, no older than herself, but she still couldn't recognize him.

"Turn around," she ordered from her bed, staring at him warily.

He seemed hesitant, but finally did as he was told.

Her mouth dropped open and for several seconds all she could do was stare.

"Ja-Ja-Jak?" she shuttered in disbelief. Surely this tall teenager couldn't be the short, cute, chubby faced boy from Sandover.

"I mean that can't be-there's no way that-its just not-"

"Keira it's me, its Jak," he sadly replied with a weak smile.

She stared and shook her head, "No no you can't be. I mean Jak is-he was so-and his hair was-" She stopped mid sentence.

Jak just watched her as she continued to stutter, she was so much more beautiful than he remembered and there was so much he wanted to say to her. What would she do? Make him leave? Tell him how much she hated him? He didn't know what to expect.

"You can't be Jak! Jak's gone, he's abandoned me these last 2 years, he doesn't exist anymore," she insisted, crossing her arms over her chest. Jak couldn't help but flinch, he figured she'd say something like that; what he didn't think is that it'd hurt as much as it did.

"Keira I should probably leave, I just thought that-I just wanted to-Well I don't know what I wanted, I should have known better than to think you'd want to see me again," he sadly mumbled, looking down. He looked away from her and opened her window. Climbing up over 50 stories was hard enough, going down them wouldn't be any easier.

Before Jak could even understand what was happening, Keira had grabbed his arm, turned him around, and thrown herself in his arms. Her arms wrapped around his chest and she buried her face into his shoulder as tears rolled down her face.

"Jak please don't leave me again!" she whispered, tears starting to pour down her pretty face. He should of let her go, he should of jumped out her window, climbed down and never came back, it was what was best for her. But Jak was selfish, and after 2 years couldn't take their separation any longer. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and slid to the floor with her in his lap, he let her cry while he just held her against him as tight he could.

* * *

Jak didn't know how much time passed, of him just staring at Keira. Her long curly eyelashes that softly brushed her cheek, the one piece of silky hair that had fallen out of her loose bun that moved slightly every time she inhaled, and the incoherent words her soft lips formed while she was sleeping fascinated him.

"Jak?" She mumbled tiredly, snuggling closer to him.

"Hey sleepy head," he whispered back, smiling down at her.

"Sleepy head? I fell asleep?"

"Yeah but its ok, you looked tired."

"Yeah I guess I am, I was out all day making sure everything was right for our wedding, I guess it took a lot out of me," Keira softly replied, still trying to wake up. She didn't think about how the words would affect her best friend and he instantly harden up, moved her off of him, and stood up. She tiredly looked up at him with surprise, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Jak sarcastically spat out, his fists clenching at his sides.

"Oh good because there's a lot I want to talk to you about." He watched as she stood from her spot on the ground and stretched. Her arms formed fists as she stretched upward, her shirt rose just enough to reveal the soft silky skin of her stomach and-

Jak quickly turned away, his face already turning bright red.

"So your marrying Errol huh?" The topic wasn't something he wanted to keep bringing up but he had to understand for himself why Keira, the woman he'd loved all his life was marrying someone else.

Keira sighed with a smile, "Yeah…in 2 days," she answered, holding her large ring out as proof.

"It's nice," he forced out, desperately avoiding her eyes.

"It's not the one I wanted," she replied truthfully, "But I haven't really gotten anything I've wanted for this wedding. I wanted a small private ceremony, he's inviting practically all of Haven City. I wanted a small simple cake, he got the biggest one money could afford. I wanted a practical, pretty white wedding dress, instead he went out and bought this gigantic lacy, frilly number with the longest train I've ever seen. It literally is going to take at least 10 people just to lift the damn thing!"

Jak forgot himself for a second and laughed as she made dramatic hand motions and facial expressions to illustrate her story. The eccentric way Keira told her stories was one of the things he missed the most about her, he used to sneak into her bedroom when he couldn't sleep and she would tell him story after story until his sides ached and tears were rolling down his face from silent laughter. Instead of laughing with him, Keira just stared.

Within a few seconds she was only inches away from him. His laughing stopped and he tried to take a step back but her small hands held him in place. Keira looked deep into his eyes with a hidden smile and leaned closer and closer, her warm breath fanning softly over his lips.

"Keira…" Jak whispered softly, afraid anything louder would make her shatter into a million pieces and disappear. Eyes glazed over, lips parted, and his eyes closed as Jak prepared to close the distance between them.

Instead of feeling the light weight of Keira's soft lips against his…he felt the weight of a head on his neck. 'Jeez I might have been in prison longer than I thought. Is this the new way to show affection for someone?'

"Keira? What are you doing?"

She offered no answer at first and just smiled against his neck, her ear tightly pressed against it. Their position was awkward at best, and she was nearly crushing his wind pipe. But maybe it was the way her small body fit with his, the way her chest rose and fall against him, or the way the breezy scent of her shampoo was drifting up. Whatever it was made him feel more relaxed and at home then he'd been in years. Slowly Jak's arms wrapped around her and he buried his face in her hair.

"Well?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled, snuggling his face further into her soft waves.

"Say something!" she whispered urgently.

"Like what?"

"Anything!" Jak rolled his eyes, he didn't know what game Keira was playing, and really didn't care. He was comfortable other than needing to get a new wind pipe, and he didn't plan on giving up that comfort anytime soon.

"Fine um… Daxter's doing ok, his new eye candy is that blond who works for Krew…shit what's her name? Um…Tess! She's your best friend right?"

Keira only nodded, urging him to continue.

"Well I just came from the Underground, I've been working for them for the last couple months. Not sure if I'll be able to go back to after this, I got into a fight with Torn." Jak waited for her reaction, keeping his fingers crossed that she would only nod and have him continue.

"You fought with Torn?" she loudly shrieked, jerking away from him.

He winced, 'No such luck…'

"What happened?" Keira demanded, for the first time noticing the bruises, cuts, and torn clothing that covered his body.

"Well um long story-"

"Well good thing you've got time to tell to me then," she curtly replied. She gracefully walked over to her oversized bed and plopped down, patting a spot next to her.

"Well I mean maybe I should just-" A venomous glare was all it took for him to eagerly sat down next to her.

She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to start.

Every detail of the last two days were drug out of him. He told about their first meeting, the strange way Torn spoke afterwards, him and Tabitha's awkward kiss, and Torn's explosion.

She sighed, "Poor Tabitha…" Jak just stared at her for a couple seconds before shaking his head, "You can't be serious, why would you have pity for someone who was willing to sleep with me, right on your desk? Plus she told me where you were living with just a little push! I'd fire her ass the first chance I got!" he angrily yelled, slamming his fist on the bed.

Keira shock her head, "She just keeps doing this, she's been such a mess since her fiancé passed away, he was killed by the Baron's men in a big shoot out downtown. It wasn't purposeful though, just a big unfortunate accident "

"Yeah I'll just bet it was…" he mumbled rolling his eyes.

"He was her whole world and after he died she just kind of fell apart. She dyed her hair, starting sleeping with random men, she's just-she's just not herself anymore. If anything, I'm glad she kissed you and not some of the other scum in this city. She's been taken advantage of so many times, I feel so bad for her," she finished with a sympathetic sigh.

"And as far as Torn goes, it sounds like you were being a real jerk."

"He's the one who exploded on me!"

Keira rolled her eyes, "Jak you knew exactly how Torn would react-"

"No I didn't!" he suddenly screamed frustrated, "One second I'm doing my missions and trying to find you and then the next second I find out your dating-no wait going to be married to Errol. Errol of all people! And then on top of that, Torn's in love with you? What about me Keira? Where the fuck do I fit into your little game of guys?"

She sadly smiled, "Jak its been a tough two years without you…you weren't there for me and they were so-"

"I couldn't be there for you! Your boyfriend held me prisoner for two damn years, injecting me with eco and giving me barely food and water enough to survive. That's why I wasn't there. What's your excuse?"

Keira sighed, "I think we both have a lot of explaining to do."

Jak had calmed down a little bit and finally nodded, "You start… I'm listening."

Keira smiled one last time, "Well it started a little over two years ago…in a little village called Sandover where my friends, father, and I went through time…and I ended up 500 years in the future."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN DUH!! The explanations you all so desire will be in the next chapter so I will make sure to get that up and posted as soon as I possibly can.


	4. Happily Ever After? Part 4

Well we're up to chapter four, as always thanks a bunch to my readers and especially my fabulous reviewers, I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Jak and Daxter series.**

* * *

**

Happily Ever After?-Part 4

"When the Rift Rider threw us into the future I had no idea where I was, how I got there, or how to find you, Daxter, and my father. I just kind of stood up and started shouting all of your names, everyone thought I was nuts," Keira started, laughing at herself and shaking her head.

"I didn't stay there very long though because only a few minutes later some muscle head Krimson Guard stopped me and threw me in a jail cell for a couple of days."

"Why?"

Keira shrugged, "He never gave me a very good reason, just said I belonged in there. When my few days were done they threw me out on the streets. I was tired, hungry, and scared, I had no idea where to turn or who to go to when all of a sudden three Krimson Guards showed up again. They said I was released too early, that I needed to go back and serve the rest of my sentence."

"What did you do?" Jak quietly asked, nervously watching as she began to shake.

"The only thing I knew how to do, I ran." Jak couldn't help but smile, Keira could always beat him in any race they'd ever had back in Sandover. It would start out where Jak was several hundred feet in front of her and not far from the finish line when all of a sudden Keira would bolt out in front of him and win without even breaking a sweat. There was a certain grace she held while she ran, her long blue hair flying behind her, a smile of pure happiness permanently etched on her features…she was always so perfect in his eyes.

"If I hadn't been so tired I would have gotten away, but after four days of sitting in the same spot on a hard floor, not allowed to move, not getting anything to drink or to eat my body just couldn't take it. My legs gave out from under me; the three of them caught up, and started dragging me away. I screamed as loud as I could for someone to help me but everyone on the streets ignored me, went about there business, going inside their houses, not wanting to be bothered by me."

She looked up and grabbed Jak's hands, trying to calm her shakiness down, "They told me they were going to do what they wanted to me and then kill me. I thought they were joking at first. I mean Jak, Mayor Manac was a little off his rocker at times but there's no way he'd let something like that happen. But they just laughed at me and told me the rules weren't the same in Haven City, and they could do whatever they wanted."

The mere thought of someone even looking at the little girl _he'd _know for all his life, _his _best friend, the woman _he _loved, filled him with more anger than he knew what to do with. His hands instantly went to his head and could feel his darker side wanting to come out.

"Jak?" Keira hesitantly questioned, "Are you alright?" she asked, running a hand through his hair. He violently grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She winced but held still for the next few minutes as he calmed down.

When he realized how hard he'd been squeezing her hand he instantly let it go. He watched with guilt as she rubbed her it, thankfully he hadn't broke anything but a large bruise was already starting to form.

"I'm so sorry-I didn't mean to-It was just-" No words seemed to justify or make his actions acceptable, he put his head down in shame, not even able to look at her.

"Jak? It's ok-"

"No it's not," he softly whispered, closing his eyes.

"Talk to me, please don't shut me out," she begged, putting a hand on his leg. Slowly and softly he put his hand over hers, hesitantly entwining their fingers.

"I won't but continue and I promise…I'll tell you anything you wanna know. But please tell me they didn't-" The anger popped up again, he could only hope nothing had happened; he wasn't sure if he could control himself if it had.

"Thankfully my tattooed hero showed up."

"Torn?" Jak questioned in disbelief, "Why would he help you?"

Keira smiled and shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine, all I know one second I'm screaming for help and the next some twenty something year old with dreads comes, throws out a few threats, waving a Vulcan Fury around, and the Krimson Guards drop me like I'm some deadly disease and run the other way.

"After I explained what happened he offered to let me spend the night-a sleeping in separate beds type spending the night so don't give me that look- at the Underground head quarters. I was so tired that I took him up on the offer without questioning it very much."

"So wait, Torn sees some random chick on the street, saves her from Krimson Guards and lets her spend the night in his secret headquarters without wanting anything in return? That doesn't like him at all," Jak said, shaking his head suspiciously.

"Oh this wasn't for free, the next day he said I 'owed' him for saving me, and since he was so desperate, I became a member of the Underground."

"He forced you to join?"

"Blackmailed me would be a better word, he said if I didn't he'd turn me into the Baron. Can you believe that jerk?" she asked laughing.

"Well that sounds more like Torn," Jak mumbled.

"Well he had Tess get me food, water, a shower and some clothes. After that, he was all business. I was trained in shooting, fighting, and survival skills. Although building, racing, and repairing zoomers was my expertise, he sent me out on quite a few missions too."

"Were you any good? Because Keira that was pretty sad early, 'Get off me fatso!'" Jak mocked in a high pitched voice.

She dramatically gasped, "I haven't had to fight in the Underground for over a year! What do you expect!" she countered, playfully punching him on the arm.

"So…did you love Torn?" he asked, suddenly serious.

Keira smiled affectionately, "Torn took such good care of me. He tries to put on this big touch guy façade but he's the most caring person I've ever met. After everything we'd been through, after everything he'd done for me, after all the times he would just sit and listen to me ramble on about nothing, it was impossible not to love Torn. He was my best friend, like a brother to me, we trusted and cared about each other so much and I really hurt him."

"How?"

"Well I met Errol; it seems like everything changed after I met Errol."

Jak sighed, "What happened?"

"I had just opened up that little shop at the stadium; I'd been begging Torn for months to let me start my own business somewhere and finally he agreed. So I put up fliers all over the city. I wasn't expecting very much, but then all of a sudden imagine my surprise when one of the big wigs I've been fighting against, the Commander of the entire Krimson Guard, walks in."

Although it nauseated Jak at how her face lit up at just the mention of Errol, he tried his best not to show it.

"So he walks in, tells me where to find his zoomer, when he'll pick them up, tosses some money on the table and leaves. Before too long, I became his 'official' mechanic and obviously our conversations got longer.

"Everything with Errol just happened so fast, I feel like one second he dropped off his zoomer and then the next we're getting married. Everyone knew that the Keira who loved Errol and the Keira who was an active member in the Underground couldn't exist together, so I had to choose. I guess its pretty obvious what my decision was. Tess and I were able to still be friends but Torn didn't really want anything to do with me after that, he felt like I'd betrayed him."

She tried to hide the tears starting welling up but Jak saw them. He didn't say anything though, there was no point in embarrassing her.

"Still the day I choose Errol was the happiest day of Ashelin's life, she was always so convinced I was trying to steal Torn away from her or something like that. She hated the fact that I was with Errol too, she was always trying to convince him what a slut I was and how I was just using him for his money but she wasn't in love with Errol so I don't think she minded as much," Keira added with a small smile.

"You said things with Errol happened so fast, why did you let things with him progress so quickly?" Jak asked, trying to keep the jealousy and hurt from coming through.

"I don't know…maybe because he was so charming, so sophisticated, so romantic it was just so easy to get swept away in everything. He was there for me when…well when you weren't…"

"Oh ok, I see how it is. So it's my fault you're marrying Errol?"

"No no! That's not what I'm saying at all!"

"Then what are you saying Keira? What the fuck are you saying? Because all I keep hearing over and over again is 'You weren't there for me Jak' 'You abandoned me Jak' 'I was all alone and had to jump into Errol's arms because of you Jak!'" he angrily yelled flipping over a nearby armoire.

"Jak-" She started reaching her hand out towards him.

"No Keira, the real reason I 'wasn't there for you' why I 'abandoned you' was because your fiancé injected me with poison for _two damn years._ So that pathetic little four day span that you thought was so awful was nothing compared to the hell I was put through."

"So tell me about it, tell me about the hell you were put through."

Her short and simple request made his blood run cold. He had never talked about those two years to anyone, they were too painful to recall. So he built up walls; but as he looked her beautiful face and the confident reassuring smile gracing her features, those walls were slowly being torn down.

"Wh-Why should I? You're busy planning for-for your wedding you don't have time for me anymore remember?" His excuses sounded stupid, even to him; he was desperately grasping for straws and they both knew it.

"You should because even after two years you are the best friend I've ever had, you should because I'm hoping you still trust me as much as did back in Sandover , and mostly importantly because even after two damn long, horrible years have passed without you… I still care about you Jak." Jak's eyes widened and he could feel his entire body stiffing up.

'Care? Does she mean as a friend or as a-'

"So please talk to me."

He wanted to leave, bolt out of this overly done fancy bedroom, but he knew he couldn't, his legs wouldn't let him. After a few tugs he was sitting next to her on her large bed, there fingers once again entwined. Jak was taken back to when they were kids in Sandover, happily holding hands while skipping and hopping down Sentinel Beach, without a care in the world. Life had been so simple then, so easy and uncomplicated; but the harsh reality was that life was different now, they both had grown up so much since those days. They needed to accept that the day they got inside that Rift Rider, their lives would never be the same.

"I can't," he simply replied, feeling weaker than he ever had in his entire life.

"Yes you can, you're the strongest person I know."

"No I'm not." His eyes were pleading with her to stop, to just drop the subject all together and forget he ever mentioned it.

"Jak if you keep whatever happened locked up forever, in the end it'll destroy you, if it hasn't started already." Jak thought of the anger he couldn't seem to get rid of, the anger that was slowly building and only fueling his dark side. He blankly stared at her wallpaper as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Jak ever since we were little, I've rambled on about my problems while you silently listened, not able to say a word. For whatever reason you _can _talk now and I think its time I paid you back and listened to you for once so please tell me," she firmly begged. A full ten minutes passed; Keira began to wonder if he was even still with her, or if he had drifted away, stuck in the horrible memories of his past. Just as she was sure her efforts had been pointless, he looked up at her, and it began.

* * *

For the next few hours he told her everything. Everything that had happened to him started pouring out like a faucet, a faucet that once turned on, couldn't be turned off. He detailed his capture, his prison cell, the unimaginative pain he experienced, and finally his escape, all of it. Keira patiently listened to him, not saying a word or inserting a comment. She shook her head, nodded, and squeezed his leg when he needed reassurance.

By the end of their much needed talk, both had moved up on the bed, in each others arms. Jak had tucked an arm around Keira and she had her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and caressing his arm, just to let him know she was still there and still listening.

"Then Daxter showed up, I'm guessing only a few hours before Errol was planning on killing me." Keira tensed up and her caressing momentarily stopped as it did every time Errol's name was mentioned but less than a second later she began rubbing it again, encouraging him to continue.

"After he showed up and tried to break me out…I guess maybe that was the first time I noticed the change, the result of the 'lovely' Baron's injections."

"What change?" she mumbled, for the first time speaking as she began tracing little circles on his arm. Jak tried to ignore how distracting her innocent little touches were becoming and focus, this had been the part he'd been dreading admitting the most and yet it was slowly slipping away under her fingertips. He could only hope she assumed the speed up in his heart rate had to do with his nervousness about telling her his past.

"Well when Dax tried to break me out, I got so angry. I went numb during the two years, but when he came to break me out the anger just kind of exploded out of me and without me even realizing it…I wasn't me anymore. This violent creature took over my body, one that even now I just can't control."

"Is it really that bad?" Keira asked sitting up to look him in the eye.

"Keira…I almost killed Daxter, I was so close it still scares me to death. But when that part of me takes over, I just turn into this blood thirsty demon. I looked right at Daxter but I couldn't recognize him, to me he just looked like fresh meat, ready for the slaughter," he mumbled, looking away from her. He waited for her to get up and leave, to get the Krimson Guards right outside her door, to have them shoot him on the spot.

Keira's fingers brushed his cheeks and turned his face towards her. "Jak I don't blame you for not being able to control whatever's inside of you, you've kept it bottled up for so long and its just festered and built up to the point of nearly taking you over."

He stared at her in disbelief for a few seconds, thinking he must have heard wrong.

She smiled, "But shut your eyes right now and think. Where is this thing right now? Is it as close to the surface as it used to be?"

It was still there, he knew it was; but somehow he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted, like it was further back in his mind, out of his grasp.

When Jak opened his eyes… he wasn't prepared for how close she suddenly was. Her hair couldn't be contained in a hair tie and was falling out, fanning her face as pieces of her long waves brushed his cheeks and lips. Her dark emerald eyes clashed with his cerulean ones, she was less than inches away.

"Ke-Keira what are you-"

"Something I should have done over two years ago."

With another seconds thought, she closed the short distance between them and kissed him.

All the anger, hurt, and depression he'd felt for so long seemed to melt away. One hand tangled its in her long waves while the other wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer. After so many years of waiting, her kiss set off fireworks in his head. He couldn't seem to kiss her enough, hold her close enough to him, or touch enough of her. Her innocent pecks and the playful little nudge of her tongue against his lips set him on fire.

"I love you," Jak huskily mumbled into her ear, almost feeling drunk off her kisses. His hands greedily roamed her sides and he planted soft kisses all over her neck.

"So much," he added, capturing her lips again. Jak didn't get the opportunity to hear her response because out of all of the moments in the entire world, Errol choose this one to walk into her bedroom.

* * *

Ahh don't ya just love cliff hangers? Well I'll try my hardest to get next chapter out as soon as possible. I haven't decided if the next chapter will be the last or not but either way please review!


	5. Happily Ever After? Part 5

Chapter 5 is served! I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Jak and Daxter series.********

Happily Ever After?-Part 5

"Keira! Where are you? Don't me your still in bed you bum!" Errol called out from the living room with amusement.

Both of them froze. There was no time to move or anywhere for Jak to go.

"I know I told you to just work today is you wanted but I want you to take the day off, its our last day being single so I want it to be just you-"

He stopped in mid sentence when he saw his fiancé in bed with another man, "and me…"

All three of them were silent, Keira was the first to make a move. She slowly untangled herself from Jak's arms and stood up, running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to straighten it out.

"Errol I-"

"You know…I knew this was gonna happen one day," Errol started leaning against her door frame. His voice was strained; with hurt, anger, jealousy, neither of the two knew.

"I was just hoping I'd have more time," he finished with a sigh.

"Errol…I'm so sorry." she muttered, looking down at the floor.

It hurt Jak more than she could possibly imagine that she was regretting what just happened between them; that she felt remorse for something he'd considered so wonderful and beautiful.

"You shouldn't be sorry Keira," Errol nearly whispered, turning around and heading into the living room.

"Errol please don't go, wait!" Keira worriedly called, running after him.

Jak could sit and stare at the floor. He felt like everything had happened so fast and that he was in a daze or that he must be dreaming.

"Jak, come in here."

Errol's stern voice brought him out of it and he slowly got out of the large bed. It was stupid to walk into a room unarmed and unprepared, as far Jak knew he could have been walking straight into gunfire but he was starting to not even care. He'd opened his heart to Keira and she might as well have stomped on it. So what was the point anymore? Why did it matter? In his mind, there was nothing left to live for if he couldn't have her.

The scene he walked into was very business like, with Errol sitting in a large arm chair and Keira awkwardly leaning on one of the arms.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk about this, so take a seat," Errol firmly demanded, the ordering commander obvious in his voice.

"What happens if I don't? Are you gonna inject me with more eco?"

"No Jak, the eco injections are done with. You just made out with my fiancé," Keira flinched but remained quiet, "I think we need to talk about why, we need to talk about the last two and half years."

The redhead had always seemed so volatile and angry, so out of control from what Jak could remember. Yet even after finding the women he 'loved' kissing someone else, Errol had to be the calmest person Jak had ever seen. He sat there, legs crossed, staring at him through blank eyes; it frustrated Jak to no end.

"There's not much to talk about. In prison you were an asshole who took everything away from me, and now you've got Keira. Congratulations."

"This isn't a competition Jak, if Keira is happier with you, then by all means she can go anytime she wants," he inserted flatly, with little emotion.

"Don't sit here and try to make me out like the bad guy! You're just with Keira to get back at me! Because even though I'm supposed to be the that hates you, you have somehow found a way through all this to hate me."

"I don't hate you Jak and I am in love with Keira, I wouldn't be marrying her if I didn't."

"Is this how you act around Keira? As some sweet, caring man who only has her best interests at heart? She hasn't seen you, the _real _you, the one that tortured me for two years straight and enjoyed every minute of it."

Keira opened her mouth to say something but it quickly closed, she had no idea what she could say to make things better for both of them.

"I didn't torture you."

"Bull shit!" Jak voice was rising with each word that came out of his mouth. When he'd been kissing Keira only moments ago, he couldn't even feel his dark side there at all; it almost felt as if it had finally left his body for good. But as he stared hopelessly at Errol he was reminded of its presence. If Keira hadn't been in the room, he would have taken Errol's head off by now.

"Jak I did what I thought was best for the city. Our existence was and still is hell for those of us who live here; I thought if we went through this experimental program, we'd have the power to sever all ties with the metal heads and kill them off for good. We could rebuild the government, get some good leaders in office and put an end to the way Haven City was being controlled.

"So when I was told to grab some punk downtown, I did my job and got you. When I was asked inject you with dark eco, I did that too."

"Wow your such a saint, what would we do without?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he finally sat in one of Keira's seats

"It's ironic how you can remember the cold face I had to put on around the Baron but you easily forget everything else I did for you."

"Like what?!" Jak was outraged and Keira _still_ didn't know what to say. Her first instinct was to calm Jak down, put her hand in his, and make all the anger and feelings of hurt go away; but she was marrying Errol tomorrow, she knew her first priority should be her future husband. Still it was hard hearing all the accusations Jak was making, was Errol truly as heartless as Jak was saying?

"Think about it Jak, who do you think snuck in food and water for you? Did you think it magically appeared on a plate in front of you everyday? Or what about the injuries the Baron gave you? How do you think those injuries were cared for and treated with an antiseptic? I did all of those things for you because you were a human being who didn't deserve to be treated that way and even more so when I met Keira."

"Met…me?" Keira asked in a high pitched voice that she barely recognized as her own.

"When I saw your flier and brought in my zoomer, I had no idea who you were. I just thought you were someone unique, I thought you had a lot of skill so I decided to make you my permanent mechanic. I had no idea that I'd end up falling in love with you, from day one she talked about you Jak, wondering if I'd seen you around the city, heard any news, knew where to find you etc."

"And why didn't you tell her?"

"Because-"

"Because you didn't care! You didn't care that she loved me, that didn't matter to you. You're a selfish, violent person who puts on an act around Keira."

"It took about two months for me to make the connection," he started as calm as ever, "And by that time I'd already fallen in love with her, and was pretty sure she was finally starting to feel something for me. I should have said something but I didn't. I loved her and I was terrified that if she knew about you, those feelings for me would go away."

Jak shook his head with a dry smile, "I can't believe you honestly expect us to buy all this shit." He waited for Keira to back him up but only stared up at Errol with tears in her eyes.

"Keira its up to you. You know how much I love you, but if you want go with Jak then I'll understand. I want what's best for you, and I want you to make the choice that's going to make you happy." There was a certain intensity behind Errol's words and his eyes that made Jak realize maybe he was telling the truth.

"Errol…I made a promise to you, that I'd love you, marry you, and spend the rest of my life with you; that's a promise I can't break," she slowly answered.

Errol smiled and gave her a small kiss, trying to contain his own joy with her answer. His kiss lasted only a second, but in that short amount of time Jak was gone. Keira urgently looked around the room until her eyes stopped on open door.

"Keira there's no need to cry, I forgive you ok?" Errol pulled her into his arms, misinterpreting her crying. She buried her face into his shoulder, unable to look away from the still swinging door.

"I know you feel guilty about kissing Jak but I know we can work through this, you're my fiancé and in only one more day you'll be my wife."

She couldn't admit it to Errol, but the truth was she felt no guilt for kissing Jak, and if he hadn't walked in she had no idea how far their kisses would have gone.

"I love you so much Keira Hagai," he whispered, softly kissing her forehead.

"I love you too," Keira said through sobs, for the first time since she'd met him not sure if she actually meant it.

* * *

Ok I know you all are about to kill me but give the story a chance, read it all the way and I think you'll like the ending. So this is the second to last chapter, after this we'll have the final chapter and I might throw in an epilogue, just because I like you guys so much. So until next time! Read and Review!


	6. Happily Ever After? Part 6

Well I am so sorry for making you guys wait this long, I was just distracted for a little while but I think I finally have my head on straight again so I hope everyone likes the final chapter before the epilogue.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Jak and Daxter series.**

* * *

Happily Ever After?-Part 6**

Tess' blond hair bobbed behind her as she happily strolled down the hall to Keira's apartment. She was in a good mood, and why shouldn't she be? Her best friend had managed to find love in this crazy mixed up world and was getting married tomorrow. Sure, Errol was a little on the serious side and sometimes made his work his entire reason for being alive but Keira was happy and that was all that mattered.

At first when Tess walked up to her apartment, the Krimson Guards instantly went into body guard mode and blocked the door.

"Oh wait its just that babe from the Hip Hog Salon," one said in relief, relaxing a little.

"Oh yeah! You're the one with the huge jugs!"

Tess' fists clenched and she opened her mouth to say something-

"That 'babe' has a name."

Both KG screamed like girls at the stern voice from behind them.

Tess sighed, "Errol that's not-"

"You will address her as 'mam' and treat her with the utmost respect in and out of my presence or your employment here will be drastically cut short and you will be punished in the most severe manner possible, understood?"

"Yes sir commander sir we just didn't-" they continued nervously rambling. One forceful glare sent both of them in the other direction.

"Um thanks Errol, that was um…nice," Tess said, awkwardly biting her lip while looking down.

"No problem, just do me a favor."

'Jeez is that a command or a request?'

"I think Keira's nervous about the wedding tomorrow and feels a little guilty about what happened."

"Guilty? What does she have to feel guilty about?" Tess asked, suddenly curious.

Errol frowned, it seemed like he was struggling with an inner decision; he opened and closed his mouth several times before he finally let out a frustrated sigh, pointed to her room, and walked away.

Tess rolled her eyes, Errol could be such an ass at times; but at this moment her best friend was more important. She walked in to find Keira curled up in a ball on one of her gigantic leather couches. She flipped on the lights and slowly took a seat next to her.

"Keira? Are you ok?" she quietly asked, softly rubbing her shoulder. Keira's face was bright red, from what Tess could only assume were tears. Keira only sat up long enough to wrap her arms around her best friend and cry into her neck.

"Tess! I ruined everything!"

"Honey what-what happened?"

"So then when I looked up Jak was just gone… I couldn't help but cry after that, but thankfully Errol thought I was upset about me kissing someone else when I was just sad that I hurt Jak," Keira mumbled, finally unlatching herself from Tess' neck.

"Wow…this is so bizarre I mean I knew who Jak was. I got him weapons, took him on the course, flirted with his friend but I never thought that Jak was _your _Jak I just-wow…" Tess trailed off, getting overwhelmed.

"You flirted with Daxter?" Keira asked with a small smile, "You do know he's an ottsel right?"

"He's a cute ottsel!"

"Whatever you say, I knew that guy before he got all small and furry, before he developed hormones," she added.

Tess smirked and couldn't help but peer into her now dark bedroom, "So, your still marrying Errol?"

Keira looked down and hesitantly reached up and touched her lips. If she concentrated hard enough, it almost felt as if Jak was still right here with her. She could still feel his soft lips, his callused hands, and most of all he could hear him whispering those three words that she waited so long to hear.

"Yeah I am," Keira mumbled, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Why? Keira I know you, you are not the kind of person who runs off, making out with people before her wedding for no reason. There's a reason you kissed Jak and maybe-"

"No there isn't," Keira quickly interrupted, "I saw someone who I cared about and overreacted. That's all that happened."

A few minutes of awkward silence passed before Keira asked a question she'd been dying to know the answer to, "So did Torn get my invitation?"

"Yup I was in the room when he got his mail."

"You were? So he's coming?" Keira tried to hide her excitement as she anxiously looked up.

Tess sighed, "Hun you know he's not coming. When he got his invite he just calmly tore it up and threw it away."

"Oh…"

Conversation after that was awkward and forced before Tess finally made an excuse to leave.

"I'll be by tomorrow to get you all dolled up in your big fancy dress; I still don't you how you're going to even get it on but we'll think of something right?" Tess smiled and waved before leaving. Keira offered no response and just stared out the window, as if Tess had never been there at all.

Keira never moved from her spot on the couch, not until the next day when Tess and a few of their other friends had to drag her off it, force her to take a shower and to get dressed, that was quite a task by itself little lone with a very limp bride. Tess had kept her information about the previous day to herself so she was the only one who was worried, the other girls just passed off her strange behavior to pre-wedding jitters.

The wedding was being held in one of the many fancy banquet rooms in the palace, so thankfully the now heavy bride didn't have very far to walk.

"Well only 2 more minutes Keira and you can walk down the aisle," Tess whispered happily, hoping to get some kind of emotion out of the teen.

Keira slowly peered inside. The room was almost completely full, it seemed like everyone in Haven City had found something nice to wear and were here for her wedding; everyone except the only one who really mattered to her right now. Errol was waiting at the end of the aisle, nervously adjusting his tie and pulling at his suit uncomfortably. The sight should of made her at least smile, a girls' wedding day was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. Then why did she feel so empty inside?

"Keira, sweetie are you ready? They started to play the music."

Keira looked down at her father. Telling her father that she was dating someone he was avidly fighting against was hard enough, so telling him that she was going to _marrying _his enemy was all that more difficult.

'He hates Errol and yet he never tried to discourage me or told me that I was making a mistake. He cared about me enough to put his own feelings side and help me do what was best for me… Why can't Jak just be here and be happy for me? He probably never cared about me in the first place.' That was a huge lie and Keira knew it, but it was the only way she could convince herself to walk down the aisle. It was the only way she could force a smile as Errol took her hands into his and the preacher began talking to the crowd of people who had showed up.

Looking around and seeing all the unfamiliar faces, the Baron boredly tapping his fingers on his pew, a little boy squirming to get out of his mothers lap, an elderly woman taking picture after picture of them until a Krimson Guard took her camera away, it all seemed so wrong. The worst was a teenage boy and girl sitting a few rows away. The boy kept turning around in his seat, subtly trying to get her attention. It only took a few seconds for the girl to look up; when she did, he smiled at her. She seemed hesitant and her eyes darted over to the strong arm wrapped around her before smiling back.

'She likes this boy…but she already has a boyfriend…' Keira mused.

He mouthed a few things to her, the boyfriend seemed oblivious to their silent conversation as the two went back and forth; the boy mouthing things that would only cause the girl to nervously look up at her boyfriend before either nodding or shaking her head.

Keira blocked out everyone else in the room, trying to figure out what they were saying, or even catch a word of what they were mouthing but to no avail. However, their was one phrase that Keira did catch, three little words that made the blond girl gasp and instantly cover her mouth, 'I love you.'

"Do you Keira Hagai, take this man-"

'He loves you! He said he loves you!'

"to be your lawfully wedded husband-"

Tears began to form in her brown eyes, and the girl quickly tried to wipe them away before anyone saw.

"To have and to hold-"

'But you made a promise to your boyfriend, that you would be faithful to him and love him.'

"In sickness and in health-"

The boyfriend finally seemed to notice his girlfriend's tears, pulled her into his chest and kissed her head. He smiled and shook his head, thinking she was just getting emotional over the wedding.

"For richer or for poorer-"

'But they both love you.'

"As long as you both shall live?"

'Who will you choose?'

"Keira?"

The girl seemed torn, nervously looking back and forth between the two men.

'She can't love the boy, she's with her boyfriend for a reason. She's going to stay with him.'

Errol looked at her and nudged her slightly so Keira would look up at him, "Sweetie you need to say 'I do.'"

She looked back and forth between Errol, the preacher and the couple, unsure of what to say.

The preacher rolled his eyes, "You need to say 'I Do,' now can you please hurry up?"

'The boy knew the girl he loved was going to be with her boyfriend but he came anyways; he came because he loved the girl.'

Keira looked up on last time to search for Jak, 'But he's not here for me…'

"I d-"

She stopped mid sentence at the sound of footsteps at the back of the room; the rest of the crowd was so wrapped up in the wedding that they didn't notice, but Keira did. The blond caught her eyes and smiled at her. He was the only male in the room not in a suit, his hair was tangled and messy, his skin was thick with dirt, and he had dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in days.

But at that moment only one thing mattered to her- he was there.

The girl smiled back and mouthed up to the boy, "I love you too." She removed her boyfriend's arm and slowly excused herself out of the row, with the boy doing the same. To any other person she looked like a thoughtless slutty girl, moving from one man to another and not caring whose feelings got hurt in the process; but she didn't care, she was in love and it didn't matter to her what anyone else thought.

"Keira? I need an answer," Errol stated, starting to lose his patience too.

Keira turned to her fiancée and smiled, "I think I finally have one."

* * *

Because I took so long with this chapter, I'm gonna go ahead and just post the epilogue up too so no waiting this time around! Woo hoo!


	7. Happily Ever After? Epilogue

Well here it is, the epilogue. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Jak and Daxter series.**

* * *

Happily Ever After?-Epilogue******

1 Year Later:

1 Year Later:

The zoomer roared loudly underneath her, loudly cracking as she made a sharp right turn; she was pushing it to the limits and she knew it, but she couldn't lose.

'Come on baby! Just a little further, we can do it!'

Her competitor was just behind her, she could feel the heat of his zoomer, he could only be mere feet following her. She could see the finish line, it was close, only a few more yards left!

'I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna win!'

She looked back to see-he was gone!

'What the-dammit!' Her distraction gave him just enough time to activate the accelerator he'd been saving and sail to victory.

"You jerk, you cheated!" Keira shouted after slamming on her brakes and ripping off her helmet.

Jak took off his and laughed, "No I didn't! You never said I couldn't save my-"

"It's an unspoken rule and you know it!" Keira yelled back, angrily walking towards him.

"Everyone whose ever raced in this stadium knows that you have to-" He effectively cut her off with a kiss; not even a second later she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, and running her fingers through his long blond hair.

"I hate it when you do that," she mumbled against his lips.

"No you don't."

She smirked, "Egotistical asshole."

Keira's communicator flew out of her back pocket, "Would you two stop swapping spit long enough to do your mission?!"

Both teens groaned, "Come on Torn we just got back from cleaning up the sewers! And before that we spent all night guarding the Freedom League Headquarters!"

"Oh don't give me that! You two spent the entire night making out and everyone there knows it!"

"Please Torn? Can't we please just have 10 minutes?" Keira pleaded.

A few seconds of silence passed before a sigh could be heard and the communicator went limp.

Jak shook his head, "You're so lucky he likes you so much."

"If anything I'm lucky that he forgave me and let me back into the Underground-or I guess the Freedom League-Ashelin's worried that all that power's just gonna give him a big head."

Jak rolled his eyes and rested his chin on the top of her head, "Like it could get any bigger."

"Oh by the way…I talked to Errol yesterday."

Jak went rigid for a second but loosened up, "You did?"

"Yeah, he came over to the garage while you were out, you two just missed each other."

"Oh…Well what did you talk about?" he carefully asked, trying to seem casual.

"Well he wanted to know how I was doing, how you were doing, what was going on around the city, stuff like that. He moved to a city about a half hour away, he said its nice, the metal heads stay away from that area so he said it's a nice change from Haven City.

"But I told him that you and I were still together, that I was in the Freedom League, that in his absence Torn was doing a wonderful job cleaning up the city as the new commander."

"So-That's it? Nothing else?" Jak nervously asked.

"Well…I did leave one tiny detail out. Guess who he's been dating for the past 9 months?"

"Who?" Jak questioned, trying to hide the relief in his voice.

"Tabitha."

"Tab-Tabitha? The girl who used to work for you?"

"Yes! I guess they moved into the same apartment complex, eventually they went out on a date and things picked up from there; he says they moved in together and things are going great between them."

"Does that bother you?"

Keira leaned further into him and put his arms around her waist while she laid her head on his shoulder, "I think Errol is just what Tabitha needs, she deserves to have someone who loves her and is going to take care of her. It might not seem like it to you, but Tabitha is a great listener and good person, she just went through some hard times like all of us do. Errol said she's changed her entire life around, that she's ditched the hair dye, got rid of all her revealing clothes, and is just a happier, all around better Tabitha. So I'm glad things worked out for them."

The next question Jak needed to ask was hard, one he was almost afraid of the answer but he knew it had to be asked, "Do you regret saying no to Errol? Do you regret running out of the room and starting a relationship with me?"

Keira turned around in his arms and looked him hard in the eyes, searching his cerulean ones. "I know that apart of me will always love Errol for all the love and support he gave him when I felt so alone and I hate that because of my actions and my indecisiveness that I hurt him so badly; but when we stand here, after a big race or after completing some life or death mission, and I get to look into eyes and you hold me in your arms… I know that I made the right choice.

"I almost lost you Jak," she shivered and tried to fight back tears, "It terrifies me how close I came, I don't ever want to come that close again… I love you."

His lips passionately found hers, "I love you too," he mumbled.

Keira couldn't help but let out a low whine when he pulled away from her.

"Don't give me that look! You're just trying to distract me, don't forget that _I _won the race 'Miss Hagai' which means-"

"You get anything you want I know, I know. Well let's get this over with…what do want? Are you going to forbid me from racing? Or make me go on the next mission all by myself? Or…there are _other_ things you could 'make' me do," Keira implied with a wink.

He glared down at her, "I don't think so, now close your eyes." Keira was more than nervous about what it was she was being forced into but she did what she told and reluctantly closed them.

"Ok, open." When she did, he was on his knees in front of her. She raised an eyebrow, "I don't understand, your making me stand while you're on your knees? That seems like a waste of a win but whatever if that's what you-" She stopped mid sentence when he pulled something small and shiny out of his pocket, something she easily recognized.

Her hands went to her mouth in shock, and she shook her head, "That's not-I mean that couldn't be a-"

Jak smiled sheepishly up at her, "Keira-"

"No no no! This isn't fair, you can't do that!"

"You said the winner got anything they wanted, and I want you."

"Well too bad! I don't care what the deal was, I'm not marrying you," she firmly stated, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from him.

Jak had expected her to either extremely happy or a little apprehensive but in both cases he'd planned for her to say yes, for her to flat out say no was more hurtful than words could express.

"We should head out on that mission," Jak gruffly said, roughly shoving the ring back in his pocket.

She tried to hide it, but a sob passed her lips and Jak finally noticed the long stream of hot tears running down her face.

His eyes softened and he immediately felt regret for being harsh, "Keira I'm sorry, if you don't want to marry me then -"

"Why do you?" she suddenly asked.

"Why do I what?"

"Why do you want to marry me?" she repeated, not even bothering to wipe away her tears, "Why would you want to marry someone who was with another man for a year, who almost married that man, and who walked out in the middle of the service?"

Jak took her face in between his two hands and simply answered, "Because I love you." This only caused another round of hysterical crying as she buried her face into his chest, effectively soaking his tunic. Jak ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her head when given the opportunity.

"I don't deserve you," Keira mumbled finally looking up.

He smirked, "I know but you'll manage."

She smiled back, "Jerk."

"Your jerk," he reminded, taking the ring back out of his pocket and slowly slipping it on her finger.

"This isn't a diamond," she noticed, carefully examining it.

He scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well yes I didn't have very much money so it was either this one or a really small diamond ring, and this topaz matches your eyes. Plus the gold on this is really easy to take care of so even if you get it dirty with oil or grim from the garage, I figured that it'd still be-"

She cut off his nervous ramblings with a quick kiss, "I love it, you put time into picking this out and that means so much more to me than any other diamond could have."

The two stood in a comfortable silence, in each other arms before Keira sighed, "Well since you cheated to win, I'll marry you but under my terms."

"Like?" he asked, drawing little circles on her arms.

"Jak would you cut it out? You have no idea how distracting that is."

Jak rolled his eyes, "Your right, none."

"Anyways, I want us to have a small wedding. I only want Tess, Daxter, my father, Torn, Ashelin, Onin, Pecker, and if you don't mind I'd like to invite Errol and Tabitha too."

Jak nodded, "Anything else?"

"Yes as a matter of fact, I want to get married here."

"Here? In the arena?" Jak asked, with one green eyebrow raised.

"Yup, and I want to wear a pretty-yet simple-green dress to match my ring, not a big poofy gigantic one that takes a million people to lift. Sound good?"

Jak smiled affectionately at the woman in front of him, their wedding ideas might sound strange to other couples, but to him they sounded-

"Perfect."

"Jak! Keira! Its been a fucking hour, what are you two doing?!" Torn shouted from the communicator.

Jak and Keira both looked at each other, a secret smile crossing both of their features before dashing out the door, hopping on their zoomer and riding towards their long over done mission, knowing that soon enough they'd be back in each other arms, where both of their hearts would always belong.

* * *

I'm used to writing, 1,2, or 3 shots at most so writing a story with seven chapters was a little on the challenging side for me but I had fun with it and I loved reading your reviews; so thanks to everyone, and hopefully you'll be reading more from me very soon.


End file.
